


Feeling Blue

by Trans_Nerd



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Nerd/pseuds/Trans_Nerd
Summary: Luke is feeling blue. Well, maybe not him, but his balls.--The first porny thing I've written and decided to publish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written and published porn before, so I'd really appreciate any and all feedback I can get. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story! I appreciate it!

Luke never liked women, but he also never considered that the word “gay” could apply to him.

The young man never thought he was anything other than heterosexual- at least, not at first. He would catcall women with his friends for fun, but he eventually noticed that he only did it to humiliate and embarrass the girls. He didn’t really find them attractive and, after complaints from Luna and Selena, he stopped.

Harassment was wrong, and treating women with respect was just the right thing to do.

After this revelation, Luke was kinder to girls, but noticed he had little to do with them. It was only after this that he finally realized he noticed men.

Luke never noticed the way he noticed Owen’s arms. He never noticed that he noticed Owen’s smile, or the toned muscles of his ass, or the way he lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat off of his face after a long day of work. He never noticed the way he noticed Owen’s rock-hard abs, or the tight feeling he would get in his pants as he ogled and imagined what it would feel like to be pressed up against them. These were the thoughts that ran through Luke’s head as he touched himself one evening.

His dad was out of the house, and Bo was taking a long shower like he did every night. It was the perfect time to give himself what he deserved- no- _needed_ after a long day of cutting down trees and thinking about…

“Owen, Owen, Owen…!”

He bit his pillow to stifle his moan as he came onto his lower abdomen. His entire body felt recalibrated; it was amazing what a good orgasm could do for both the body and soul.

And yet, once Luke had wiped himself clean and pulled up the blankets, a strange feeling of emptiness settled around him. He loved Owen as a friend, but damn… _Damn…_

 Bo was out of the shower and sleeping in the bed next to him. Luke wasn’t sure when Bo had gotten out of the shower. He hadn’t been paying attention. His mind was too occupied with thoughts of Owen.

Luke wanted to feel Owen’s abs pressed flush against his back; his muscular arms sliding down his sides; his huge, warm hands knowing exactly how to pleasure Luke; filthy words being whispered in his right ear, letting him reach the best orgasm of his life over and over again at Owen’s will…

Luke gulped. He was already hard again.

He _could_ try to take a cold shower and think holy thoughts to ease his raging boner, but he didn’t _want_ to. What he wanted was for Owen to give him a poor hand job, then manhandle him. He wanted to be fucked senseless, hands pinned high over his head as Owen made throaty groans and pounded his ass, impulsively ramming into his best friend-

Luke had blue balls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos, and/or commenting!


End file.
